On Another Love
by shiverrilla
Summary: Uma relação entre Lana Parrilla, Jennifer Morrison e Rose McIver onde Jennifer não sabe se quer escolhe o amor ou o prazer.


Eu realmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara, sim, descobriram que eu estava de novo com o Sebastian. Lana apareceu na sala onde tinham umas roupas dela e ainda bem que não estávamos fazendo nada demais. E eu não sei como deixei ser levada por esse homem de novo. Sinal de que estava bem carente.

"Desculpa" disse Lana. E logo em seguida saiu com um sorrisinho no rosto, além de envergonhada com a situação.

Não consegui falar nada, foi tudo tão rápido... E pensei logo na fama que tinha. ''Sempre pegar alguém do trabalho''. As coisas simplesmente acontecem! Não tenho culpa.

"Eu-eu acho que nós deveríamos parar..." falei decidida e não tinha pensado duas vezes antes de jogar as palavras. "não iremos para frente assim, eu lamento, não comigo" Ele foi em direção da minha boca com intenção de me calar.

"Para! Eu realmente não quero mais" o empurro devagar.

"Jennifer qual seu problema com as pessoas? Você sempre as usa e vive com se não tivesse acontecido nada, como você consegue? Bem que me disseram que não era pra me apegar a você e foi isso que fiz. Até logo, Jen" ele gritou na medida em que só nós pudéssemos ouvir.

Ele saiu limpando a boca. Que por incrível que pareça eu estava usando batom. Fiquei alguns segundos pensando quem ele achava que era pra falar assim comigo?! Ninguém nunca tinha falado dessa maneira e não seria esse cara que ia falar... Mas falou. Talvez eu esteja merecendo.

"Vamos Jen, venha é a sua vez!" disse o homem baixinho que eu sempre esqueço o nome.

"Opa! Estou aqui" me ajeito no local da cena.

Tinha esquecido totalmente que hoje seria a cena com a Lana. Jurava que era a conversação com Ginny! Oh droga. Ainda bem que eu sabia tudo de hoje, mas não estava tão preparada.

Chegou a hora e gravei como se tivesse sido uma cena real, foi daquelas que Emma briga com a Regina por causa do Henry. A verdade é que eu já estava com raiva e só joguei tudo na pobre da Regina.

"Ei Jen, o que você vai fazer hoje á noite?" disse Lana me oferecendo um café.

"Acho que nada, só repassar umas falas, porque?" disse envergonhada pensando que ela ia falar algo sobre a descoberta de hoje cedo.

"Nós deveríamos repassar as cenas juntas, achei que não dei tudo de mim nessa última e você foi incrível!"

"Ah! Sim, claro que podemos, nossa, e eu achava que não estava preparada pra hoje! E obrigada pelo café!"

"Que tal um jantar mais tarde? Pode ser na minha casa, moro á 30 minutos daqui."

"Claro, claro, que horas posso ir?"

"Ás 19? Mas se você quiser ir logo daqui poderíamos preparar algo"

"Pode ser! Mas acho melhor ir em casa trocar de roupa, vê se compro alguma sobremesa também..."

"Se você acha melhor... posso te mandar o endereço mais tarde. Ah! E convidei a Ginny também e disse que iria só se eu chamasse o Josh... Então você sabe." – ela riu e disse tchau.

Já tinha comprado a sobremesa e esperando a mensagem da Lana. Fui atravessando a rua e me esbarro com um homem barbudo beijando uma loira, linda por sinal. Derramei tudo nele.

"Amor, cuidado. Aqui não era lugar pra você ter feito isso" diz a loira.

"Desculpa senhor... a culpa foi minha" falo preocupada.

"Tudo bem." Ele fala e puxa a garota e vai embora.

Ultimamente ando muito avulsa a vida e as coisas que acontecem ao meu redor. Tô vivendo a vida sem sentir nada de verdade . Logo lembrei da Rose ''aquela guria sim, me fez sentir'' Mas agora... O celular toca e era as coordenadas da casa da Lana e por incrível que pareça ela mora a quatro quadras depois da minha.

"Olá meninas!" eu digo chamando atenção da Lana e Ginny levantando as taças de vinho, brindando por algo que fiquei curiosa.

"Olá Jen, sente aqui. Gosta desse vinho? Josh que trouxe e é delicioso. – Lana fala um pouco exaltada."

"Não jen, sente ao meu lado, Josh está com ciúmes da Lana, você acredita?!" Ginny fala mais exaltada ainda

" Lana está querendo roubar minha namorada, você acredita? Por isso fui abrir a porta pra você tão irritado, estão com fofocas e não querem me contar, devo ir embora" – ele fala com um tom de brincadeira mas claro que por dentro tinha se chateado

"Vou sentar bem aqui, no lado da Lana" dou um abraço e instantaneamente ela retribui como se estivesse com muita saudade. E quando saio do abraço olho Ginny e Josh se beijando.

"O quarto de hospedes está limpo em caso de vocês quiserem, ok?" disse Lana com cara de espertalhona.

E eles continuam

Eu ri de lado e virei pra Lana pra perguntar o que íamos jantar e o por que não deu pra ter trago a sobremesa. Mas ela estava me olhando com um jeito muito estranho, que me fez ficar um pouco envergonhada. Então me expliquei e o olhar dela continuava o mesmo. ''Droga, será que eu estou suja do doce''

"Jen, suas calças estão sujas, acho que é de doce" ela falou e levantou " Vamos comer sushi hoje, você gosta? Diga que sim, comprei bastante"

"Sim, sim! Gosto muito." falo olhando pro casalzinho de cochichos

"Ok, então você pode me ajudar a levar as coisas praí" ela grita da cozinha derrubando algo e fazendo um maior barulho.

"Estou indo" me levando imediatamente e pergunto logo o que era pra fazer

"Só um minutinho" ela fala depois de varrer uns cacos de vidro.

Foi a primeira vez que eu reparei de fato o corpo incrível que ela tem. Grande nem minúsculo, mas pequeno com tudo na medida certa.

"Que cozinha linda, sempre quis ter uma assim" Não achei aquela cozinha muito bonita, mas falei pra disfarçar meu espanto com o corpo.

"Muito obrigada senhorita! Pegue esses pratos" ela vira e sai em direção a sala onde o casal ainda estava de cochichos "Ei pessoal me deem atenção" ela fala com o sushi ainda na boca.

Todos riram bastante de tudo. Lana e Josh passaram a noite toda fazendo piadas e contávamos historias e histórias, não conseguimos passar uma cena. Já era quase uma hora da manhã e já estávamos exaustos.

Indo pra casa fiquei pensando do jeito que a Lana passou a noite toda me olhando e como era linda fazendo piadas uma atrás da outra. E aquele abraço! Meu Deus por que eu to pensando nisso! E em seguida chego em casa. É tão perto que não deu tempo de pensar mais nada.

**2. chapter**

No outro dia cheguei na mesma hora que a Rose, fazia muito tempo que eu não a via! E não sabia que ela ia trabalhar na série. Demos um forte abraço. Quase tinha esquecido que ela foi maravilhosa em minha vida e o quanto fui horrível com ela. Mas acho que ela esqueceu... nos esquecemos. Vivíamos tão bem juntas... claro, estraguei o que tínhamos e não me importei.

- Ei Rose você tá tão mudada garota – grita Lana

- Sim! – Ela ri dando um abraço em Lana – Nunca pensei que ia conhecer a Evil Queen e nem imaginei que ela seria tão sexy e linda assim!

- São seus olhos, querida! – Lana faz um gesto engraçado mandando beijo pro ombro e dando risadas – É! Também nunca imaginei essas coisas antes – ambas caíram na gargalhada.

Eu estava sentindo ciúmes? Sim! Rose nunca me elogiou assim. Se bem que eu nunca fui uma Rainha. Sorri com as duas, o mais falso possível e não era muito difícil pra mim já que sou atriz.

Tínhamos marcado outro jantar e Rose foi incluída, para variar. Se bem que estou com tanta saudade de Rose e também estou sozinha... Quem sabe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jen, me espere! – ouço a voz de longe e viro, vejo Rose correndo em minha direção com a feição mudada de menina pra mulher e ainda consegue ser extremamente doce. Odeio mulheres!

- Oi meu anjo! – falo quase gritando enquanto ela ainda tava uns 2 metros de distância.

- O que? Você me chamou de meu Anjo? – ela sorri de lado

Deus, quero levar essa garota pra casa hoje.

- Sim, você nunca vai deixar de ser meu anjo – e passo a mão no rosto dela.

- Que bom saber disso! Vim correndo pra perguntar se você não ir queria lanchar comigo? Perto da minha casa tem um café muito bom daqueles que você ama.

- Claro, hoje à tarde não vou fazer nada mesmo. Vamos.

Saímos de braços dados até chegar no estacionamento. Quando chegamos perto do carro ela se virou depois de desligar o alarme, quando vi já estávamos nos beijando. Meu Deus, como eu estava precisando disso. Ela me puxa pra dentro do carro e lá ficamos até eu sem querer apertar a buzina e chamar muita atenção. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse, já não bastava a situação de 2 dias atrás com o Sebastian.

- Acho que deveríamos ir tomar esse café logo! – disse em seu ouvido enquanto ela fechava o zíper da minha calça

- Sim, melhor mesmo. Ainda tenho que gravar umas cenas e não quero ninguém me olhando torto nesses dias no set – ela ri e me empurra pro baco ao lado. Antes me encontrava em cima dela

- Então você sai primeiro e eu te sigo, viu anjo? – falo arrumando o cabelo

- Sim senhora! – ela me olha e diz que sim com a cabeça passando a mão por cima de mim e abrindo a porta do carro

Não falo mais nada, saio do carro e vejo Lana indo em direção do meu, espero que ela não tenha me visto saindo de lá, muito menos o que estava fazendo dentro.

- Ei, o jantar ontem foi ótimo. Ginny me falou que amanhã tem outro marcado, não é?

- Oi! Que susto você me deu, de onde apareceu?

Ufa! Sinal que ela não me olhou saindo do carro! A não ser que esteja mentindo, não sei, prefiro acreditar na primeira hipótese.

- Sim, vamos. Dessa vez vou fazer comida italiana, bastante carboidratos, energia, já que amanhã é sexta e vocês precisam disso pro sábado, certo? Ah! Comprei um vinho melhor do que do Josh.

- Então tudo bem. Juro que amanhã levo a sobremesa!

- Ok, agora tenho que ir – ela entrou no carro que estava ao lado do meu e gritou – ah e espero que a sobremesa não esteja em você!

- E eu também espero, beijo – entro no carro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegamos no café, dei de cara com aquele homem que derrubou toda a minha sobremesa. Estava prestes a ir lá e pedir mil desculpas, mas ele logo baixou a cabeça. Talvez tenha feito isso por causa da loira que não parava de me olhar. Talvez seja ciúmes dela.

- Vamos Jen, não sente aí, aquele lá é melhor – Rose me puxa pelo braço

- Ah, ok! Então eu quero esse café aqui.

- Não! Deixa eu escolher o seu, você vai adorar esse aqui. Café afrodisíaco, já ouviu falar? – Rose me encara com aqueles olhinhos que eu sei que nunca iam deixar de brilhar ao me ver, encantadores.

- Tudo bem então, a senhorita que manda. – disse curiosa

Passamos a tarde inteira no café, era muito calmo, e conversamos sobre tudo, até com Rose ficou quando terminei o namoro com ela. Eu só sinto muito por ter dado esperanças mesmo sabendo que eu não ia conseguir seguir com um relacionamento, ainda mais com outra garota e ambas cheias de compromissos

Fomos pra minha casa

- Rose você ta... – digo enquanto ela tira devagarinho o vestido de mangas e a calça fina e eu sei que se eu tivesse o órgão masculino estaria encostando no céu nesse momento.

- Não diga nada. - ela chegou e foi me empurrando na cama até eu cair. Ela fica por cima, totalmente nua. Começa os beijos que eu sentia tanta falta. Coloquei as duas mãos na cintura e subi pelas costas e desci devagar até chegar nas coxas abertas em meu colo quando percebi estava com dois dedos dentro dela hehehheheheheheheh

- Oh meu Deu Jen que saudade! – agora ela deixou ser totalmente usada.

Só tinha o espaço do meu dedo em movimento entre nossos corpos. Meu Deus! A pressão era tão excitante que eu poderia chegar ao meu ápice antes dela, mas ela conseguiu chegar primeiro e começou a chorar.

- Não me deixe mais, Pelo amor de Deus, você é maravilhosa e ninguém mais sabe fazer isso comigo. Ninguém consegue me eletrificar como você, sinto isso passando nas minhas veias, Jen... Você não tem noção disso não é?

- Rose anjo, eu estou aqui agora, calma... – beijo a como os caras tentam fazer comigo e eu sabia que isso ia fazer ela calar a boca.

Eu realmente não queria esse drama de novo, mas sim aquele corpo. Passamos a noite toda nisso, dormimos um pouco e quase esqueci que tinha gravação ás 8h. Emprestei umas roupas a ela e fomos.

**3. chapter**

- Bom dia meninas! – diz Lana com aquele humor incrível que eu não entendia de onde vinha, e que eu nunca tinha pela manhã. Ela realmente me contagiava e ficava boba em cada movimento, a cada olhar...

- Bom dia Maria! – Rose beija a testa da Lana, que esteja dando um ajuste no cabelo

- Bom dia Lana que eu não sabia que era Maria! – faço o mesmo que Rose – Que perfume cheiroso... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – sento na cadeira ao lado pra arrumar o meu cabelo também

- Meninas vou colocar minha roupa e já volto – Rose tenta disfarçar um olhar de apaixonada e sai

- Está bem amo... – fiquei vermelha na hora e claro, Lana percebeu

- Amor? Nossa Jen, por que você não me disse? – ela fala rindo mas com uma raiva diferente. E um milagre eu ter percebi, sou péssima em perceber expressões

- Contar o que? Eu não sei de nada e eu não disse amor, tá? – disse bem séria e baixei a cabeça em direção ao celular

- Oh, então me desculpe. Não tá mais aqui quem falou – cruzou os dedos beijando a boca, perfeita inclusive

- Tudo bem amor! – disse ''amor'' pra tentar quebrar o clima tenso e talvez ser mais simpática

Na mesma hora ela me olhou do mesmo jeito do jantar da noite passada. E eu juro que se ela chegasse mais perto de mim a beijaria. Eu estava me sentindo hipnotizada pelo olhar.

- Voltei! Olha que lindo esse vestido! – Rose entra e disfarçamos na hora e espero que ela não tenha percebido. Por que aí sim, minha vida ia ser uma loucura

- Olha estou achando isso muito curto pra uma fadinha que nem você! – Lana fala com aquele tom de piada de sempre

- Também to achando! – entrego uma risada pra conter o nervosismo

- Eu só vim mostrar meu novo look e vou pro camarim ao lado pra fazer o cabelo já que as duas mães tão ocupando toda área – ela diz e sai na mesma hora

- Você acha que ela percebeu algo?

- Acho que não estava acontecendo nada pra ela perceber algo. Jen, relaxa. – ela se levanta – agora tenho que ir, minha cena vai ser com ela já já.

- Não Lana, o que foi? O que significa esses olhares? Por que você não gostou de eu ter chamado ela de amor? – levanto e seguro seu braço, irritada.

- É que eu to... – Lana tenta terminar de falar mas encosta a boca na minha e segura minhas mãos delicadamente e ela percebe que eu estou reagindo com a língua, me segura firme pela cintura transformando todo meu desejo em calor. Logo, me vejo empurrada pra cima de uma bancada onde ficava maquiagens, arrumou o lugar em segundos. Fiquei tão excitada em cada ato que estava desejando a mão dela dentro da minha calça e surpreendentemente foi o que ela fez. Desabotoou a calça e colocou dois dedos sem excitar. Segurei ela pelo pescoço gentilmente enquanto ela fazia o movimento e o cheiro do cabelo dela parecia álcool, me sentia tonta em cada puxada de ar e se ela fizesse por mais um minuto... aqueles movimentos... eu...

- Jen... Eu sinto muito... Eu não aguentava mais. Você é tão linda. – se afastou e me beijou pela última vez e saiu.

- Ohh meu Deus Lana volta a... – fiquei paralisada e com um nó na garganta que ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer. Me arrumei e rápido, não tinha muitos enfeites na Emma.

Meu Deus como isso poderia ter acontecido? É um sonho? Eu realmente nunca imaginei...

- Ei amor! – Rose me dá um beijo no rosto me fazendo esquecer por 2 segundos o que tinha acontecido hoje mais cedo. Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente da Rose! A noite com ela foi maravilhosa, não sabia que uns pegas na sala de maquiagem poderia ser melhor do que aquela noite. Queria tanto ela de novo. Mas... e agora.

- Oi anjo – dou um sorrisinho bem fraco e olho para baixo. – Eu não consigo esquecer aquele cheiro, o gosto dela não sai da minha boca. A sensação é que os dedos dela ainda estão dentro de mim.

- Jen! Alo?! O que você tem? – Rose passa os dedos estalando na frente do meu rosto e eu não queria perder essas memorias agora. Não queria perder nada do que aconteceu hoje.

- Oh! Está tudo bem. Eu só estou pensando em algumas coisas que eu devo fazer esses dias! –eu grito pra ela. Eu sei que ela não merece mas não pude evitar.

- Me desculpe! Só queria um pouco da sua atenção. – ela fala e começa a comer. Não sei como não se chateou

- Oh meu amor me desculpe. Fiquei meio estressada essa manhã, não fui boa nas gravações e vou ter que fazer tudo de novo amanhã – falo comendo mais um pedaço de torta.

- Eu sinto muito – agora tomando um gole de suco – Lana hoje foi incrível! Nunca imaginei que ela poderia ser tão boa assim. Nos demos muito bem na cena inteira. Se ela não tivesse noiva... Eu tentaria algo – Rose brinca e me olha com aquele olhar de ''coloque sua mão dentro da minha calça agora''

- Lana está noiva? – meu queixo caiu, meu coração gelou e o nó veio de novo em minha garganta

- Sim! Qual problema?

- Nenhum – empurrei o prato cheio de comida pro lado

- Que isso, você não vai mais comer?

- Não – começo a mexer a pesquisar no celular notícias sobre Lana e vejo ''cônjuge Fred cortador de cana 2011-atual'' Quando abri a foto dele vi que era o mesmo homem que derramou todo meu doce! Que estava beijando aquela loira. Meu Deus eu o vi.

- Você tá realmente muito estranha Jen... Você tá paralisada assim faz quase 5 minutos.

- É que- que... – gaguejo ainda saindo de meus pensamentos

- Alô? Olá Ginny! Sim sim a gente vai sim, ás 19h? OK estaremos lá as 19:01! Beijos – Rose desliga p telefone. Ainda bem que ele tocou, não estava afim de falar sobre pensamentos agora.

- Já tinha esquecido desse jantar... Temos que comprar alguma coisa pra sobremesa – mudo logo de assunto

- Sim, podemos comprar na loja ao lado e irmos pra casa descansar um pouco – cabisbaixa, Rose fala – Pensei em não ir hoje... Ainda não matei toda a minha saudade de você.

- Mas agora temos que ir, você já disse que ia e eu também... Não vamos decepcionar ninguém, ok? Ainda temos todo tempo do mundo juntas – Eu acho, não queria pensar na Lana, mas eu a queria tanto quanto Rose. – E eu vou indo, tá bom? - me levanto e dou um beijo na em sua testa

- Ok Jennifer. Deixa que eu compro a sobremesa.

- Te pego as 18:30! – falo quase gritando – essa garota é um anjo pra mim, como posso ser tão fria com ela? Logo meus pensamentos mudam... Lana casada, ok! Lana dentro de mim, ok! Meu Deus... O que foi aquilo! Começo a sentir lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas... PARA PARA!

- Droga! – grito fazendo eco na casa e me jogo na cama, durmo em 3 segundos.

**4. chapter**

Jennifer Marie Morrison você está muito atrasada que diabos aconteceu? Já são 19h e nada de você! – atendo o telefone com Rose gritando do outro lado

- Já estou indo! Dormi muito, você me deixou exausta na noite passada e não reclame. Chego em meia hora...

- Meia hora Jen? OK!

Na verdade cheguei em 20 minutos. Não me arrumei muito, coloquei a primeira roupa que me veio à cabeça.

- Não acredito que você dormiu esse tempo todo. Oi. – diz Rose resmungando

- Desculpa meu amor, você sabe... – e a beijo colocando a sobremesa no banco de traz do carro. E me coloco por cima dela

- O que você está fazendo? – ela fala calma em meu ouvido

- Quero que use seus dedos

- Mas mas... Essa não é a sua função... – e coloca a mão debaixo do meu vestido massageia toda minha parte intima

- Não seja mesquinha Rose, coloque os dedos, droga! – grito

Totalmente desajeitada ela coloca. Não sinto nada apenas dois dedos sem jeito algum. Seguro um choro

- Ok, vamos, estamos realmente muito atrasadas, não é? – saio de cima dela

- Me desculpe mas eu não sou muito boa nessa parte e eu juro que pretendo melhorar – ela fala com uma voz de choro

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar na casa da Lana

- Olá meninas! – Lana dá um abraço em nos duas ao mesmo tempo e pega nossa sobremesa

- Olá Lana! – nos duas falamos na mesma hora sendo esmagadas por um único abraço

- Bom, entrem e fiquem a vontade e o casalzinho está lá na sala. Graças a Deus vocês chegaram, não aguentava mais tanta frescura – ela anda em direção a cozinha e pede por ajuda

- Estou faminta! O que temos pra comer? – Rose diz

- Tem muita massa! – Lana fala um pouco alterada – Porque vocês demoraram tanto? – me olhou triste enquanto Rose beliscava a comida

- Eu dormi muito – disse baixando a cabeça

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu hoje com a Jennifer, está muito estranha. Posso pegar uma cerveja? Não curto muito esse tipo de vinho – Rose fala por alto abrindo a geladeira

- Pode sim, aquelas ali são do Fred, depois você se vira com ele – ela diz saindo da cozinha com toda aquela massa nos braços

- Rose tenha modos – eu falo rindo.

Fred WHO FRED QUEM É FRED. E saio logo atrás dela. Seguro a pelo braço devagar – Acho que deveríamos conversar, você não acha? Você é noiva mesmo? E o que foi...

- Meninas deixem de conversa fiada, vamos comer logo – passa Rose com uma cerveja na mão

- Estamos indo – Lana se solta e me fuzila com os olhos como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo e pela primeira vez eu não fiz nada. Minha cabeça nunca esteve tão dividida e cheia de questões e eu não sabia o que fazer com essa situação. Continuava com Rose? Não sabia se Lana queria de novo, mas só sei que daria tudo por aquilo de novo. Logo, sento distraída e mal falo com Ginny e Josh.

x.x.x.x.x.x

O jantar foi como no primeiro dia, só que eu não consegui sair da bolha. Falei que ia pra casa e quase Rose não deixa, mas percebeu que eu realmente precisava de um espaço.

Quando deito na cama vem logo os pensamentos sobre Fred, quem é aquele homem. Aquele cara não deve prestar pra nada e onde ele estava?! Ele não deveria estar com ela? Aquela loira. Começo a pensar em Lana e como foi extremamente excitante o que ela fez. Percebo que minha mão já estava por baixo da calcinha e só conseguia pensar nos beijos dela, do cheiro... estava chegando ao ápice o telefone toca e era Rose

- Oi Jen, liguei só para dar boa noite e saber como você está.

- Oi anjo, estou bem, estava quase dormindo, não sei de onde veio esse sono todo. Já tá em casa? Quem te levou?

- Josh. – ela só diz isso

- Ótimo! Então boa noite e durma bem

- Durma bem também. Eu te amo, Jen.

- Eu... eu também...

- Não Jen, você não me ama. Boa noite.

Desliga o celular na minha cara

Na mesma hora ele toca de novo, penso então que deve ter caído a ligação

- Eu te amo sim! Se não amasse não estaria...

- Jennifer?

- Lana! – meu Deus não era a Rose. Socorro!

- Estava falando com quem?

- Com a Rose – falo sem pensar

- Ah. Vocês estão namorando de novo?

- Não sei bem, ainda não teve um pedido, mas estamos juntas essa semana e como você sabe que já namoramos?

- Eu também sou muito amiga dela sabia? – ela ri – Eu queria ver você agora

- Não está muito tarde?

- Não temos mais 16 anos. Só me diz qual dessas casas é a sua

- Meu Deus você já tá na rua? É 27, branca com detalhes azuis. Lana você é louca. Estou descendo.

- Eu só não quero ficar sozinha. Cheguei.

Ela tava toda molhada e com a boca tremendo de frio. Aquela boca...

- Lana você é louca, muito muito louca, entre rápido! Vamos suba comigo, vou te emprestar umas roupas – O que deu na cabeça dessa mulher?

- Não, eu só não sabia que ia chover e não tinha noção de que andando as quadras ficam maiores, demorei uns 10 minutos e em 4 minutos vim pegando chuva – ela fala com um tom sarcástico

- Oh está tudo bem agora, você tá comigo. E eu vou cuidar de você – sorrio pra ela e tento fazer um olhar de compaixão

- Eu me sinto muito bem perto de você, sabia? – ela me olha do mesmo jeito que eu imaginei ter olhado pra ela

- Não sabia, mas agora eu não tenho dúvidas – chegando no quarto eu a entrego uma toalha

- E as roupas?

- Acho que você não as merece

Vou pegar só se você disser o que está acontecendo e porque eu! – falo com um sorriso cabisbaixo... que agora virou surpresa ao ver ela tirando a roupa

- Não Lana. Não faça isso – eu a interrompo e ela tenta me beijar – Não! Você não merece, me diga – falo em seu ouvido segurando sua nuca como se fosse morder o pescoço mais sexy que já vi

- Não sei se você merece saber tudo... Rose também não merece. E essa roupa esta molhada, preciso tirar – eu me afasto e sento na cama. Meus olhos encheram de lagrima

- Não chore meu amor – Lana passa a mão sobre meu cabelo solto

- Você é ridícula, você sabia que é a primeira pessoa que faz isso? Me faz ficar insana, me faz sentir, me faz chorar. Lana quem é Fred? Porque a Rose? Lana vá embora.

**5. chapter**

- Não. Eu não vou embora. – me abraça e eu sinto um calor insuportável, sinto vontade de tirar toda a roupa. E então eu a beijo. Passamos bem uns 3 minutos daquele jeito. Ela colocou a mão no meu coração e pude perceber o que ela estava sentindo com as mãos e o quanto meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados por ela. Passou a mão pelos meus seios, o que fez eles despertarem na hora. Colocou a mão dentro da minha calcinha mas só fez brincar com a minha abertura e massagear tudo.  
>- Você ainda quer que eu vá embora? – ela fala em meu ouvido – Tire toda essa roupa eu quero ver se você é tudo o que imagino.<br>Eu a obedeço, fico em pé e tiro tudo e vejo que ela me fita da cabeça aos pés, logo se levanta e tira meu cabelo que estava em cima dos meus seios delicadamente e o joga pra traz, passando a mão em seguida a língua em meus mamilos. Sinto um fervor nunca sentido antes, poderia sentir o quanto ficava molhada com cada toque dela. – Você é muito mais do que eu imaginava. Você é realmente é uma princesa Jen, porque se faz de durona? Você pode me ter quando quiser.  
>Eu estava paralisada mas queria me entregar e não fiz. Ela me abraçou e começou a me beijar e segurei como se fosse minha, poderia coloca-la dentro de mim de tão colada que estávamos, sentia nossos peitos colados, puxei Lana para cima de mim segurando suas pernas encostando seu sexo molhado em minha barriga me fez jogá-la na cama e começar a chupa-la toda. Um sentimento de posse me consumiu, cada gemido dela me fazia eletrizar, o gosto me fazia querer mais e mais.<br>- Lana você é... incrivelmente gostosa. – eu paro e olho pro rostinho dela cheio de prazer. E coloco os dedos a dentro e subo minha boca e direção a sua.  
>- Ei, hoje o controle é meu. – me coloca por baixo e segura meus braços e começa a beijar cada pedacinho do meu corpo, me fez arrepiar por inteira. Chegou no meu sexo e lambeu toda a abertura e delicadamente ao contrário do dia que ela fez a primeira vez, colocou os dedos devagar com um movimento sincronizado com a língua que massageava meu clitóris. Tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, me sentia extasiada, sem forças, eu só queria beijá-la e agradecer por aquele momento incrível.<br>Ela descansou sua cabeça em cima dos meus seios enquanto passava o dedo devagar na minha barriga descendo até as pernas e subindo em direção ao meu braço e descia pro bico do peito e rodava toda a circunferência e chupava. Eu estava sendo dominada por uma mulher. Pela Lana. Eu nunca, nunca pensei que desejaria essa mulher mais do que qualquer coisa que desejei na vida. Eu só queria ela deitada pra sempre ali.  
>- Eu tenho que ir. - levanta da cama colocando a roupa que já provavelmente esteva seca.<br>- Lana... - me levanto e beijo o pescoço dela e sinto que ela se  
>arrepiou - durma aqui, já está muito tarde e você está sem carro.<br>- Eu queria muito mas... Rose disse que ia aparecer aqui as 8h e se eu dormir agora, vou acordar esse horário e ela vai nos ver e isso seria um grande problema pra mim.  
>- E pra mim, você acha que não?- digo colocando uma blusa.<br>- Também, mas você não está noiva. Então as coisas pioram pra mim. Você não quer conversar agora? Ainda tenho uns minutos.  
>- Não, eu levo você pra casa. Vamos.<br>- Tudo bem.  
>Deixei Lana em casa e confesso que nunca cheguei a esse ponto. Não consigo parar de chorar, nunca segurei o choro por tanto tempo, minha garganta fechou completamente onde nenhuma palavra ou ar passaria por ela. Não sabia como reagir aquilo. Ela entregou que esta noiva como se eu fosse apenas mais uma garota que ela usou. Me senti com 15 anos, quando o idiota do Mike me trocou pela Susan. Desde então vivo de rolo em rolo. Meu Deus preciso parecer bem pra Rose amanhã. Como Lana sabe que ela vai aparecer pela manhã? Estranho.<p>

**6. chapter**

Bom dia! Trouxe café da manhã! – Rose grita pulando em cima de mim

- Como você conseguiu entrar? – digo me espreguiçando.

- Você não tá feliz em me ver? – ela começa a tirar a blusa.

- Wowwww – levanto da cama correndo pro banheiro.

- Ah não jen, o que foi?

- Xixi, xixi!

- Mas isso não é problema pra você me ajudar aqui.

- Por que a gente não deixa pra mais tarde, Anjo.

- Ok. – ela disse irritada.

- O que você trouxe pro café da manhã, deixa eu ver, to faminta.

- hummmmmm.

- o que foi?

- Está lá na cozinha – ela se levanta saindo do quarto.

- Venha aqui primeiro... – puxo a pelo braço e a beijo forte, fazendo a amolecer. – Eu te amo Rose. – Sorrio sem mostrar os dentes.

Eu realmente precisava dizer isso a ela, quero amá-la do mesmo jeito que eu poderia amar Lana. Não posso sofrer por essa mulher, não agora. Não tendo essa aqui. Não por uma mulher noiva de um homem que a trai. Eu deveria contar a ela? Talvez ela ainda não mereça.

- Agora posso sentir seu amor Jennifer. Eu também te amo. – ela me dá mais um beijo distorcendo meus pensamentos – Venha.

Tomamos café da manhã e fomos tomar um banho de piscina. Estranho que ontem à noite estava chovendo e hoje o sol me alegrava de uma forma, e Rose me fazia esquecer da noite passada.

x.x.x.x

- Lana? O que aconteceu? Hoje á noite? Só um momento. – Lana me liga no meio da tarde.

- Ei Anjo, o que você tem para fazer hoje à noite? - pergunto a Rose, colocando o celular de lado por um momento.

- Ficar com você - ela responde quase dormindo.

- Acho que não vai dá para ir. Sinto muito. Você quer o que...? Talvez depois, ok?! - desligo o telefone.

- Por que você está sendo tão grossa com ela? – ela tão legal com você.

- Impressão sua. Deita mais aqui perto, vamos dormir – não falamos mais nada e caímos no sono.

Dormi muito. Acordo com o quarto cheio de rosas e Rose sentada na varanda com uma taça de vinho na mão, só com a luz da lua e poucas estrelas.

- Boa noite – pego a de surpresa e sento em seu colo puxando um gole de vinho em seguida a beijo.

- Acordou com disposição hein? Você acorda linda Jen.

- Porque você não me acordou? – resmungo, mas Rose me olha com carinho e mantem o olhar fixo pra fora da varanda.

Não sei o que Rose tinha mas ela estava tão romântica e não falou ou tentou sexo o dia todo. Passamos muito tempo conversando e bebendo. Sinto ela chegando um pouco mais perto e deita com a cabeça no meu colo, olhando para as estrelas e com uma mão brinca com uma flor que pegou antes de deitar.

- Jennifer? - ela me chama atenção e paro de olhar o celular e vejo aqueles olhinhos grandes e doces, cheios de amor.

- Diga - passo a mão nas bochechas rosadas dela do vento frio da varanda.

- Você quer namorar comigo? - ela diz me dando a flor quase murcha.

Me senti realmente bem, tinha certeza que daria conta dela agora, já que estávamos viajando pouco e trabalhando juntas e sentia que o amor que sentia agora era o suficiente pra poder assumir algo sério e além de cuidar dela. Era algo que eu sentia que ela precisava. Pensei na Lana por dois segundos e como faria para evita-la, mas isso não importava agora.

- Claro meu anjo. - abro um sorriso e a beijo delicadamente sem muita força - Você quer pra cama ou quer ficar aqui mesmo?

- Vamos ficar aqui, olhe como dá para ver algumas estrelas daqui. Deite aqui ao meu lado e segure minha mão até eu dormir. Não consegui dormir muito com você e estou realmente caindo de sono.

- Tudo bem. - faço o que ela pede e ela segura minha mão e depois de 5 minutos sinto a mão extremamente gelada subindo por dentro da minha camisa, massajando meus seios, ela tira a blusa e começa a chupar então vai passando a mão gelada pela minha barriga entrando pela calça e mergulhando os dedos gelados dentro de mim, me fazendo arrepiar, estremecer. Ela estava fazendo certo e eu estava totalmente assustada com o que estava sentindo. Poderia comparar esse sentimento ao da noite passada. Então a sinto tirando minha calcinha e delicadamente beijando minha parte intima como se beijasse a bochecha de um bebe. Me vinha um arrepio em cada beijo até ela passar o dedo lentamente sobre minha abertura. Já me sentia totalmente molhada, facilitando a entrada dos dois dedos que ela colocava me provocando gemidos, enquanto os mantinha dentro de mim subiu para beijar meus seios e subindo ao meu pescoço e falou.

- Como eu estou me saindo? - ela fala bem baixinho e continua os movimentos dentro de mim, agora mais acelerados.

- Você, você está... Ahhhhhh - grito baixo me contraindo logo depois de ter chegado a melhor sensação da minha vida, a abraçando pedindo por mais. Mas ela continua com a mão no meu sexo até meus espasmos pararem. Começamos a nos beijar e a coloquei por baixo pegando em seus seios redondinhos e perfeitos com muita voracidade fazendo a gemer. Em seguida pego a perna dela e abro colocando a minha entre as dela, colando nosso sexo e me fazendo sentir algo novo, poderia chamar de masturbação mas aquilo ia além, ela como se eu pudesse sentir como uma só, comecei a rebolar por cima e ela sincronizava seus movimentos com o meu num encaixe perfeito.

E estávamos no meio da varanda num colchão fino que coloquei para descansar e ler uns livros, mas não, estávamos nuas em meio à noite e o vento gelado que me fazia ter mais vontade de calor e movimento. Acho que depois de dois minutos naquela posição fez nos duas chegarmos ao mesmo tempo em uma sensação incrível me fazendo querer chorar, mas me recomponho e me deito ao seu lado e rapidamente o frio nos faz ir pra cama quente e dormimos até a tarde do domingo.

Se passaram 6 meses, meu namoro com Rose estava sendo perfeito na medida do possível. Depois daquela noite eu tinha certeza que não valia a pena lutar por Lana. Ela não valia aquilo tudo, eu realmente não nasci pra ser usada por ninguém. Eu tenho certeza que ela não largaria aquele cara por nada. Mas eu realmente estava com preguiça de lutar por ela, já que tinha essa mulher incrível me satisfazendo de todas as formas e jeitos mas como conseguia e quando não conseguia, apenas tentava. Todas as tentativas dela me faziam feliz só por saber que ela se importava. E eu também me importava, podia sentir ela feliz por todos esses meses que estávamos juntas.

- Olhe só essas montagens! - diz Rose espantada

- Nossa, bem real. - engulo as imagens em seco

- Vocês são realmente muito lindas juntas, estava lendo umas histórias de que Emma poderia ficar com Regina, um máximo, você não acha?

- É, seria legal. Mas acho que.

- Ah não Jen não me venha com suas mesquinharias.

- Olha aqui, eu já não sou mais assim – rio tirando um beijo de Rose.

- Mas nem parece.

- Não? - mantenho um tom de deboche – então tudo que eu passei por você, por mim não foi nada?!

- Sempre quando tocamos no nome da Lana você fica assim! Seu humor muda totalmente. Essas imagens mexeram com você? São só montagens de fãs, que se iludem com Swan Queen. Mas essas pessoas são melhores do que você pode ser em relação em se assumir Jen, elas não desistem de sonhar, quem sabe isso realmente poderá acontecer?

- Ok, parece que você também tá torcendo por isso, você quer mesmo eu beijando a Lana? A... Regina.

- Qual o problema se for profissional? Você não beija o Colin e não beijou uma série de homens? Qual o problema de uma mulher? Jen, abra sua mente, você pertence a esse mundo e tenta fugir dele. Fala sério – levanta da cama em direção ao banheiro.

- Você está certa e vamos parar de falar disso e volte logo daí. - deito me afundando no travesseiro.

Mais 4 meses passaram. Estava me preparando pro casamento de josh e ginny. Tiveram que se casar, tudo com eles aconteceu tão rápido, namoro, casamento, gravidez, amava aqueles dois, realmente queria essa felicidade para eles. Josh é o homem perfeito, um amigo e tanto.

Estávamos arrumadas, Rose estava linda, queria poder usá-la agora, mas estragaria a roupa, a maquiagem. Então a puxei logo para fora de casa.

- Olha o vestido daquela mulher. Vire devagar. – Rose cochicha no meu ouvido.

- Meu Deus. - começo a rir muito, o vestido da senhora está completamente transparente. Rose não para com as piadas.

- Olá meninas - Lana aparece por trás, incrível, quase me esquecera do calor que me causava. Quando viro pra olha-la meu sorriso, eu simplesmente fecho a cara.

7. Chapter

Quando olho pro lado, meus olhos batem de primeira naquele homem que derrubou toda a sobremesa do primeiro jantar em mim. O sujeito, noivo da Lana. Percebo que ele está bem desconfortável e como ele muda logo de foco quando me ver o encarando. Logo Lana me olha e faz um cara de "pare de olhar" Mas eu fiquei presa em meus pensamentos. Rose precisou chamar minha atenção para perceber que Ginny entrará no salão. E estava incrivelmente linda. Mas aquele homem asqueroso estragou tudo ao redor dele. Meu Deus o que Lana deve passar? Não dei nenhuma chance dela explicar nada por mais que eu quisesse por mais que eu...

- Você já está assim de novo? - rose me interroga.

- Assim como? – bebo um gole champanhe.

- No mundo da lua Jen.

- Não, to pensando sobre umas coisas que... Aquele é o noivo da Lana?

- Sim. E acho ele muito estranho.

- E por que você está pensando sobre ela?

- Hum. Nada. Só que eu acho que eu já o vi uma vez... Com outra mulher.

- Meu Deus. E você só acha ou tem certeza?

- Eu tenho certeza.

- Por isso que você não tirava os olhos dele, da Lana hoje.

- Nele.

- E ele não para de me olhar! - Rose fala baixo, irritada.

- Ei Jen, venha cá! - Jared me puxa pelo braço pedindo licença pra Rose e me leva pra uma sala de vídeo game. Não queira ter deixado Rose sozinha, ela não é de guardar certos segredos, ainda mais quando se trata de traição. Mas eu já tinha prometido pro guri que iria jogar.

pov. Lana

- Ei. Posso falar com você? - Rose chega um pouco perto e fala em meu ouvido, sem sequer olhar pra Fred. Fico muito assustada quando ela vem falar comigo, ainda mais dessa maneira e que diabos ela queira fazer no banheiro? Mas estava pronta pra qualquer coisa, eu só queria mais um motivo para largar esse homem. Mas não tinha um motivo concreto pra isso. Não queria estragar a relação das duas loiras, muito menos o amor. Mesmo querendo todos os dias pular em cima da Jennifer, fazer tudo o que imaginará, tudo o que Rose faz e um dia possa fazer por ela. Sempre as vejo feliz. Bastava eu chegar perto que ela mudava e todo mundo podia ver isso.

- Lana. Esse é seu noivo certo? - Rose diz com um olhar cauteloso.

- Sim.

- Ok. É que... Me contaram que, é.. Não sei bem como dizer isso por que não foi eu quem viu e só queria que você soubesse e..

- Fale logo! - Falo sem paciência.

-Jennifer viu seu... Namorado, noivo com outra pessoa. - Rose diz gaguejando.

- Ok! Mais alguma mentira? - falo com raiva. Quem Jennifer achava que era para inventar essas coisas. Acho que o que a gente teve já passou, não? Inventar essas coisas e mandar ROSE falar pra mim.

- Olha se isso for verdade, me sinto lisonjeada por sua preocupação. E fale pra Jennifer que ela poderia vir falar comigo.

- Lana, calma. Eu só queria manter você a par e tomar mais cuidado e se não for ele, ótimo pra você. Ah, e devolva esse bilhete a ele. - Rose retruca alto colocando o bilhete em minha direção.

- Que bilhete é esse? - pergunte a ele.

No mesmo instante a outra loira aparece no banheiro. Percebo o espanto que Jennifer leva quando nos ver furiosas.

- Eu contei a ela Jen.

- Mas eu não tenho certeza disso, Rose, não era pra você ter falado isso agora. - Jennifer fala segurando o braço de Rose forte.

- Me solta! - rose grita e sai do banheiro, sem dizer mais nada.

- Onde você vai! - ouvimos a porta bater. - Olha Lana mil desculpas eu só comentei com ela e... - sinto o toque da loira em meu braço me causando agitação no estômago seguido por lágrimas que estava tentando evitar a muito tempo. - Oh meu amor, não chora. - Sinto Jennifer me acolhendo em seus braços, meu rosto foi direto em seu pescoço que pude sentir o melhor

Cheiro do mundo, o melhor calor do mundo.

- Eu não aguento mais isso... - falo me afastando. - Tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. Tchau. - Vejo ela franzindo a testa junto com um olhar de pena.

"Lana vou te ligar amanhã ás 8h" Ela diz que sim com a cabeça e sai do banheiro com o rosto já enxuto.

Pov. Jennifer

- Por que você fez isso?

- Não pude evitar Jen, entenda. - Rose fala baixando a cabeça.

- Não acredito. Por que você fez isso sem conversarmos antes?

- Aquele homem estava dando em cima de mim e eu não aguentei, você sabe como eu sou. Olha Jen, eu não quero brigar por isso. - Rose se argumenta.

- Tudo bem. O que Lana disse?

Ela me explicou tudo. Fiquei chateada no começo, mas Fred fez por merecer as atitudes de Rose. Talvez ela esteja com raiva de mim, por te-lá ignorado todos esses meses. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu estava amando a Rose e não podia levar todo tesão que sentia pela Lana em primeiro lugar.

A festa foi ótima, consegui me divertir e sempre quando parava para olhar Lana estava dando risadas com a multidão que fazia em sua volta, incrível como eu me sentia bem com aquilo, ainda mais com a tensão que foi no começo da tarde.

Na manhã seguinte liguei logo para Lana depois que deixei Rose no aeroporto, marcando um almoço, para tirar tudo a limpo, não queria que ficássemos assim. Não custava nada arrumar tudo e vivermos bem e esquecer o passado. Não sei por que demorei tanto a tomar essa atitude.

- Oi! - falamos na mesma hora.

E ela se levanta desajeitada da mesa para me cumprimentar com um abraço apertado.

- Que abraço apertado! - digo sincera a dando um beijo no rosto.

Nos sentamos e ficamos em silêncio nos olhando por alguns segundos e um insight me veio. - O que vamos comer?

- Hummmmmm, hoje vou comer aquela salada maravilhosa que só o molho equivale a um espaguete cheio daquele molho gorduroso.

- Então vou comer um espaguete, para deixar você na vontade.

- Não sei preocupe eu já to acostumada a desejar coisas e não morrer por isso, querida.

- Nossa. Que bom pra você. - Claro que isso foi uma indireta, não, uma analogia. - Como você ousa a me comparar com um macarrão!

- Como você sabe que eu desejo você?

- Eu não sei Lana, eu sinto. - ponho minha mão por cima da dela. - E eu marquei esse almoço para esclarecer isso, quero acabar com essa história. Você não sabe o quão sou curiosa para saber o que se passa em sua vida, em seu coração.

- Oh Jennifer. Eu queria tanto que nos... que, tivéssemos ficado juntas. - ela fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e aperta forte minha mão.

- Mas, você não é noiva? Você e aquele cara?

- Eu tenho um breve contrato com ele.

- Como assim? Que tipo de contrato é esse? - Não sei como isso não passou pela minha cabeça.

- É difícil explicar, sou prometida a ele, meu corpo. Queria eu, se meu coração também fosse, mas toda minha carreira o pai dele que construiu. Minha mãe se casou com o pai do Fred quando meu querido pai faleceu e eu queria mais que tudo ser uma grande atriz Jen... O pai dele é praticamente dono dessa cidade e me ajudou com tudo e eu era só uma garotinha do Brooklynn, ele tinha conhecidos no ramo e nesses encontros conheci Fred, aos 18 anos me apaixonei e fui deixada gravida. Ele não quis assumir nosso filho... E foi estudar na Europa. Olha, não dou graças a Deus, eu queria muito aquela criança, mas eu a perdi. Foi muito difícil sabe. Mas quando ele terminou seus estudos voltou e se casou, teve filhos e... Eu ainda sentia sua falta. Acabei com o casamento dele Jennifer, acabei com uma família. E agora eu não a quero mais. Todos os dias eu tento, juro que tento os amar da maneira como amava antes de conhecer você.

- Eu sinto muito! - enxugo algumas lágrimas que deixei cair sem força alguma. Eu só queria ajudar aquela mulher. Qual maluco é capaz de deixar uma mulher dessas?! Eu realmente não entendo.

- Tudo bem. Agora já está tudo bem...

- Não, não está! Então você está com ele só porque separou daquelas crianças os pais?

- Não é isso... Com quem eu ficaria? Com você e Rose? Eu não quero. Não queria fazer isso com vocês também. Pensei que ia ser algo passageiro Jen, mas aqui estamos.

- Lana eu não estava nem namorando com Rose ainda e você sabia disso, vocês são amigas!

Eu realmente não entendo o que você fez o que você tinha naquela época, eu amei você exacerbadamente, eu estava num ponto que cada ato seu eu julgaria de várias formas possíveis, tirando conclusões precipitadas, foi o que aconteceu. Naquela noite eu, pensava que você só queria me...

- Naquela noite eu queria você pra mim e eu simplesmente não sabia como fazer aquilo, como dizer aquilo, não conseguia imaginar minha vida fora dali com você...

- Era tão simples... nem eu.

Fecho logo a cara, eu menti quando falei que também não imaginará minha vida fora do meu quarto sem Lana, imaginei filhos...e não ia dar esse gosto pra ela agora, não ia abrir minha mente a ela. - Alô? Oi amor. Sim, estou almoçando com Lana. Ok, tudo bem, ligo pra você mais tarde.

Atendo o telefonema de Rose e falo "Oi amor" da forma mais empolgante possível. Por que agora eu realmente queria demostrar a Lana que não era ela, que não nunca poderia ser ela.

- Vocês são incríveis, lindas. Invejo vocês e eu do fundo do meu coração eu quero vocês felizes, eu acho que devemos deixar tudo aquilo pra trás certo?

Vejo Lana colocar a primeira garfada da comida que estava faz 20 minutos lá.

- Concordo com você, estou muito feliz com ela e a amo. E podemos ser amigas sim, como antes do antes. - sorrio.

- As pessoas já estavam achando muito estranho você me ignorar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Me desculpe mas você me provoca muito e eu não podia cair, não é?

- Sim! Me desculpe também. - ela sorriu gentilmente, agora tomando seu suco em gute-gute.

Esse almoço durou 2 horas, de muita conversa, no começo seria, mas depois só sabíamos falar dos outros. Sim, as vezes eu ainda me perdia no movimento de sua boca.

Mas Fred ligou pedindo para ficar com os meninos e ela nem pensou duas vezes... foi correndo.

- Tenho que ir Jen! Beijo. Me ligue, qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem! Beijo.


End file.
